


She Can Laugh

by mldrgrl



Series: Adventures of The Lady Detective and The Writer [19]
Category: Californication (TV), The Fall (TV 2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mldrgrl/pseuds/mldrgrl
Summary: From tumblr drabble prompts:12. “Are you high?”21. “Don’t laugh. Do. Not. Laugh. This is not funny.”63. "Is that sass I hear?”





	

Hank had never seen Stella laugh so hard.  Usually, if she found something amusing, she would give a polite chuckle or a smile with a light expulsion of air from her nose.  Something next to silent, never a guffaw or a chortle, never a shriek or an uncontrollable giggle.  What she was doing now was not any of those things, but it was definitely laughter, and more of it than he’d ever encountered.

 

He couldn’t imagine what could be so funny.  One minute she was cross-legged on the bed, answering email, and then she was shaking with so much laughter she was holding a hand to her stomach as though it pained her.  Hank crawled up the foot of the bed after coming out of the bathroom and lay on his stomach next to her, weight on his elbows.

 

“Are you high?” he asked.

 

“What?” she answered, still laughing. “No.”

 

“You’re practically riotous.”

 

“No, it’s just…” She broke off as another wave of laughter hit and sank backwards into the pillows.

 

Hank craned his head to look at her computer screen and saw nothing of note aside from her inbox.  He raised his brows a little and pushed her laptop aside to crawl over her.

 

“Don’t laugh,” he said, taking her hands and pinning them down beside her with their fingers laced.  The direct order seemed to increase her giggles, which was very much his intent.  “Do. Not. Laugh.”

 

Her mouth opened and a bark of laughter came from somewhere deep inside her which made Hank chuckle and Stella’s cheeks darken, but she didn’t stop.  The outside corners of her eyes pooled with moisture.

 

“This isn’t funny,” Hank said, shaking his head.  He slid down her body slightly to lower his head and drew the edge of her t-shirt up her belly with his nose and teeth.  He licked a circle around her navel and then put his lips onto her stomach and blew a raspberry.  Her laughter only increased and she twisted her hips under him.

 

“You better pipe down right now, Sherlock, or I’m going to have to spank you,” he said.

 

“I’d like to see you try,” she panted through her giggles.

 

“Is that sass I hear?”

 

“You better believe it, Watson.”

 

Hank grinned and shook one of his hands free to tickle her side.  She laughed and twisted and slapped at his arm.  Beneath him, her legs shuffled as she tried to get away.

 

“Stop!” she cried, trembling with giggles.  “Hank!”

 

“Say, Hank Moody is by far and large the most superior lover I’ve ever had.”

 

“Hank!”

 

He taunted her by poking her sides and avoiding her slapping hand.  “Say it and I’ll stop tickling.”

 

“Hank Moody is the most superior lover I’ve ever had,” she exclaimed.

 

“You forgot the by and large.”

 

“Hank!”

 

He stopped tickling, but slipped his hand under her waist and pulled her against them as he rolled, so they were face to face, on their sides, and she was still chuckling.  He kissed her face and pinned her hip down by throwing his leg over hers.  Her laughter eventually tapered off to a few soft chuckles and he wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes.

 

“What the hell was so funny?” he asked.

 

“Someone I used to work with sent me a video of our former captain’s retirement party.”  She giggled again and her eyes crinkled with a smile.  “They put those trick candles on his cake and he couldn’t blow them out.”

 

“ _ That _ is what had you prostrate from glee?”

 

“Well, it was quite funny.”

 

He didn’t want to tell her she was completely adorable for fear she might kill him, so he just kissed her instead.

  
The End


End file.
